the_stan_lee_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Captain America was created by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon in 1941. Stan Lee wrote several issues with him and later in the 60's made him a member of the Avengers. History Origin In 1941 Steve Rogers attempted to enlist in the army to help fight the Nazis but was rejected because of his frail body. However, Rogers is soon approached by U.S. general, Chester Phillips who recurits Rogers for a top secret military project called Operation: Rebirth. Rogers is put through Operation: Rebirth and becomes the army's first super solider. However, the project was infultrated by a Nazi spy who kills the creater of Rebirth, Abraham Erskin. Rogers then throws the spy into an electrical panel, killing him. Bucky & the Red Skull Steve Rogers eventually took the costumed identity of Captain America. Under this new identity he foiled several Nazi plots. However, one night at Camp Leigh, Bucky Barnes (the camps mascot) accidentally walked in on Steve taking off his Captain America suit. After this Bucky became Cap's masked sidekick. Together they fought Nazi threats both over seas and in America. Cap eventually joins a group of superheroes called the Invaders and would also help Sgt. Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos. A threat Cap would often face was the dreadful Red Skull. Red Skull was a high ranking Nazi officer answerable only to Adolf Hitler. Cap eventually tracked Red Skull to a bunker and an explosion occurred that placed the Red Skull in suspended animation. The final days of Warld War II Toward the end of World War II the Red Skull realized that the Nazis would lose the war so he sent Baron Zemo to London to steal an experimental jet plane. However, Red Skull had no interest in the plane and only wanted revenge on Captain America. So Red Skull had knowledge of the planes theft leaked in order to lure Captain America into a trap. (However, this plot would not take place until several weeks later and by this time Captain America had already defeated the Red Skull). Zemo was able to capture Cap and Bucky and tie them to the plane as it flew over the Artic Ocean. Captain America was able to free himself before the plane exploded. However, Bucky could not get free in time and perished in the blast. Captain America then fell into the ocean and his body was frozen where he stayed in suspended animation. Revival Twenty years later in 1964 Captain America's body was discovered by the Avengers. The Avengers then attend a press confrence where they announce that they have found Captain America. However, at the confrence the Avengers are turned to stone by an alien from the planet of D'Bari. Captain America enentually tracks down the alien and has him restore the Avengers. Captain America is then recruited as an Avenger. The Masters of Evil Baron Zemo was later revealed to be alive. Knowing that Captain America had joined the Avengers, Zemo recruited Black Knight, Melter, and Radioactive Man to join what he called the Masters of Evil. The Masters of Evil spread Adhesive X all over New York City which drew the Avengers out. The Masters of Evil were eventually defeated but Zemo managed to escape. In another battle with the Masters of Evil, Baron Zemo manages to remove the Avengers powers and Captain America is forced to recruit Quick Silver, Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye. Return of the Red Skull Sometime later Red Skull returns as the leader of A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics) and has a new weapon called the Cosmic Cube which has the power to alter reality. Skull almost succeeded in defeating Captain America but Cap knocked the cube into the ocean and was able to beat Red Skull. Category:Characters taken over by Stan Lee Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Avengers members